Why so personal?
by Huesos22
Summary: Spoilers 6x09. This is what I think might happen in a scene from the episode as I saw in the promo and read in the sides of the following chapters.


Why so personal?

_Why are you taking it so personal?_

Booth can not help asking him this question over and over again during the case. The strange attitude of his partner has not gone unnoticed by him. It is true that there are many similarities between the profile of the case with his partner, but Bones had never seen that way involved in any other case.

In this moment, Booth only could see the dislocated face that she has after he save her from being hit by a car. They are lying on the floor after he ran over and push her to the ground to prevent the hit.

"Are you okay?" Booth asks her impatient. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, I'm… okay." Brennan say somewhat desoriented.

"God… What the hell were you thinking, Bones?"

"I… just…"

"Come on."

The rain did not stop, Booth puts his jacket around the body of Brennan and together they walk to the SUV.

Silence invades the way Brennan's apartment. Booth can not help but look at her, he knows what happens, knows that this case has affected her emotionally. Brennan has not looked at him for a moment all the way, he knows she does not because she is scared. Booth asks him if she has lost confidence in him. He is heartbreaking to see her like this, he hates to see her like this.

Booth puts his hand on her arm, looking at her and waiting her to talk.

- "Why are you taking it so persona, Bones?"

Brennan looks at Booth and take a deep breath.

"I don't wanna have any regrets. This case has made me realize how my life is. I know that this is the life I expected, but I'm not sure that It is what I really want Booth. Look at this woman, she devoted her life to work and she died alone, she was alone ... as I am and I don't know if that is worth it anymore."

"Bones…"

"I know you're going to say I'm not alone, that I have Angela and Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, my father and that I have you, but ... I want more. I want more, Booth but I've been so scared my whole life ..." The tears ran uncontrollably down the cheeks of the anthropologist. After a few seconds .. she continued. " I made a mistake, I missed my chance."

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"I… I don't wanna miss another chance Booth, I don't wanna miss the chance of telling you that I made a mistake that night" There is a silent moment. Booth can not believe that this happening now, not now that he is happy. "I was scared, you are the most important for me Booth, I didn't want to lose you because of me, I do not want to lose you ..."

"Bones, you never, never gonna lose me, but I moved on… I'm happy with Hannah now."

"I know Booth and I'm really happy for you, really." Brennan look at him in tears. "I just want you to be happy, and I know you are with Hannah. She is a wonderful person, I can not blame you for falling in love with her, Booth."

"Thanks Bones…" Booth tells her could not help but feel his heart crushed.

"It's just that it hurt so much…" And then she breaks to mourn as he had ever seen before."

Booth look at her puzzled, speechless, he was heartbroken to see his partner and best friend so vulnerable.

At that time, he does not take any more and park the car on one side of the road. The need to hold her, make her feel she was not alone, that he loved her.

Brennan, head down and crying, look up and realizes that Booth stopped the car.

"Booth what are you…"

And before she could finish her sentence, punctuated by tears, Booth grabs her and hugs her with all his strength . At that time, her body relaxes in his arms and Brennan breaks to mourn again.

- "Shh… shh…. You know that I love you Bones, I will always do it… you're never gonna be alone, you hear me? Ever." Booth tells her with very strong and secure voice.

Booth's cheeks are tears, his hands tightly gripping the back of Bones, his lips gave little kisses on her head, he wanted her to feel that he was always there for her. He has many questions, his head was a mess, but could not force more his partner. This has been a huge step for her, she was opened to him as she had never done.

And there in the middle of the road, the two partners are embraced in silence until she, exhausted, falls asleep.


End file.
